GC Drabbles
by AllTheHats
Summary: There are many different kinds of love.   Pairings include Dio x Zero, Jin x Amy, Ronan x Elesis, Ronan x Lass, Dio x Sieghart, and Sieghart x Jin.


Hi guys. Uh. I don't really have much to say. Be mindful of swearing in last fic thing, and I really don't know why I wrote these in second person but I did.

EDIT: Bolded the name of the speaker in each drabble because my one reviewer is right. Even though there are little hints about who's perspective each ficlet is in, it is probably still confusing for people who aren't me and didn't write these. ^^;;

* * *

><p><span>Comfort (<span>**Dio** x Zero)  
>He's broken. He's so broken and sad and lonely but he doesn't even realize it, and sometimes he forgets to eat and sleep because sometimes he forgets he's not just a machine. It breaks your heart when he tries to smile for you but realizes he's forgotten how. He says I'm sorry and all you can do is hug him and say I know, because trying to tell him he shouldn't be will only make it worse. He tenses up whenever you move to hold his hand and his entire body locks up when you kiss him on the cheek but that's okay. He's learning to live and feel and just <em>breathe<em> again and you'll be there with him until he remembers how.

Until then, you're happy just knowing he's trying his best to love you.

But you do wish he'd stop apologizing.

Romance (Ronan x **Elesis**)  
>He's all about sappy letters and gifts from the heart. Flowers, chocolate and glittering jewels are things you frequently find in your mailbox and god forbid he doesn't plan something ridiculously extravagant and way out of his budget for you at least once a month. He's entirely too old fashioned.<p>

But that's okay. You think it's cute.

Not that you'll ever admit it.

Unrequited (Ronan x **Lass**)  
>You wish he'd look at you. You wish that just once, he'd notice you, but he's entirely too caught up with her and he's so in love and it hurts to watch. You'll never tell him you love him. That would only make him feel guilty and then he'd try to find a way to make both of you happy but that is entirely impossible. Both you and her are too possessive. So you won't say anything because he's happy and in the end, isn't that what matters?<p>

So you settle with watching from a distance and wishing that you were more than just friends.

One Night Stand (**Sieg** x Jin)  
>You are both drunk off your asses when he comes to you, and you let him because you know he needs this and you don't really mind. For one night, you're all soft kisses and quiet whispers. Your bodies fit together perfectly and your hands wind in each other's hair. But it's not your name on his lips when it's all over. Neither of you will vocally mention this night, and it'll never happen again. You know it, but you know he remembers and you know he's grateful.<p>

For a brief moment, you wish that the two of you could've been something more, but you know it's impossible.

He loves her too much.

Lust (Jin x **Amy**)  
>He really loves you, but you just think he's hot. He knows that the only thing you possibly love about him is his body, and maybe it hurts him but he doesn't let it show. He just smiles and pretends that you care. You should feel bad about it, but you find that you don't.<p>

After all, love doesn't come that easy.

Frustration (Dio x **Sieghart**)  
>There's nothing even remotely resembling love between the two of you. When the two of you take each other it's nothing but anger and hate and so much violence. You rake your nails down his back and across his arms and in return he bites down on your collar bone, hard enough to draw blood and neither of you really gives a damn right now because you both just <em>need<em> this. No matter how patient he is with his lover he still has his needs and fuck so do you because the stress builds up and sometimes you just wish you could _die _but thanks to your stupid immortality you can't and he notices you're thinking about depressing shit again so he bites you again. Fuck, you're starting to wonder if he's sure he's a demon and not a gods damned vampire but you know what you don't care. After the two of you are done you are both far too exhausted and bruised and holy shit the sheets are covered in blood but ugh, aren't they always when you two are done. Neither of you can muster up the strength to move so you just fall asleep still tangled up in each other because who's around to judge? The next morning he's wearing a jacket to cover the scratch marks that have yet to fade and you chose a shirt with a higher collar to cover the hickeys.

You don't like each other one bit but you both know you might as well get used to it because when the world ends, you two will still be around.

And the angry hate sex does make up for it.

* * *

><p>Kind of curious if anyone wants me to make any of these into a full blown fic. Well, until then, that's it guys! Review please? :D<p>

Oh, also, that long-ass run on sentence in that last ficlet is supposed to be there. So are any other run-ons. Because thoughts don't tend to have proper grammatical structure all the time, especially when you're really stressed/emotional.


End file.
